memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land
Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog: Katastrophe im Weltraum [[Datei:USS Excelsior.jpg|thumb|Die Excelsior und die Schockwelle]] Eine gewaltige Explosion erschüttert den Weltraum und löst eine riesige Schockwelle aus. Auf der [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] macht Captain Sulu soeben einen Eintrag im Computerlogbuch, während er eine Tasse Tee trinkt. Plötzlich beginnt das Schiff zu zittern und die Besatzung muss sich festhalten. Sulus Teetasse fällt zu Boden und ein Alarm ertönt. Der Wissenschaftsoffizier Valtane berichtet, dass eine Energiewelle an Backbord auf sie zu komme. Sulu lässt das Bild auf den Hauptschirm legen und ist beim Anblick der Größe der Welle völlig entgeistert. Er befiehlt sofort die Schutzschilde zu aktivieren, als die Excelsior auch schon von der Schockwelle erfasst wird. Auf der Brücke fallen die Offiziere um, und in den Kabinen wird die Besatzung aus ihren Betten geworfen. Ein Offizier meldet, dass das Ruder nicht mehr reagiere, woraufhin Sulu befiehlt, die Steuerborddüsen zu zünden, da das Schiff in die Welle gedreht werden müsse. Sulu befiehlt volle Impulskraft, doch der Maschinenraum kann seine Befehle nur schlecht empfangen. Sulu schleppt sich in seinen Sessel, als die Excelsior die Schockwelle verlässt und wieder zur Ruhe kommt. Sulu wendet sich an Valtane und meint, dieser solle ihm nicht erzählen, dass dies ein Meteoritenschauer gewesen sei. Valtane verneint und erklärt, dass es eine Subraumschockwelle gewesen ist, die ihren Ausgangspunkt beim klingonischen Mond Praxis hatte. Sulu fällt ein, dass sich dort die klingonische Hauptenergieversorgung befindet und er lässt einen Funkspruch an den klingonischen Hohen Rat aufsetzen, in dem er seine Hilfe anbietet. Valtane meldet außerdem, dass er zuvor die Position von Praxis ausmachen konnte, die Sonden jetzt aber nicht einmal mehr registrieren, dass er vorhanden sei. Sulu lässt sich auch dies auf den Schirm legen und vergrößern. Auf dem Schirm erscheinen die Überreste von dem, was einmal Praxis gewesen ist. Lieutenant Rand meldet derweil, dass sie einen Funkspruch vom Mond empfangen. Bevor die Nachricht beginnt, sieht man einen schreienden Klingonen, der inmitten von Trümmern steht. Kurz darauf beginnt der Funkspruch von Brigadier Kerla. Er erklärt, dass es einen Zwischenfall gab, man jedoch alles unter Kontrolle habe und keine Hilfe brauche. Außerdem sollen sich die Offiziere an die Verträge halten und außerhalb der Neutralen Zone bleiben. Damit endet die Nachricht. Sulu kann es kaum fassen, als Rand fragt, ob sie den Vorfall melden soll. Sulu entgegnet ihr daraufhin: Machen Sie Witze?. Akt I: Tiefe Feindschaft Im Sternenflottenhauptquartier auf der Erde, betreten Kirk, McCoy, Scott, Chekov und Uhura einen Besprechungsraum. Sie fragen sich, was sie hier wohl sollen und McCoy witzelt, dass man ihnen eventuell eine Abschiedsparty geben wird. Uhura meint, dass dies sehr wichtig sein müsse, da sie eigentlich eine Vorlesung an der Akademie der Sternenflotte geben müsste. Chekov wundert sich, da dieser Ort seiner Meinung nach nur für die Crème de la Crème vorbehalten sei und McCoy fragt sich, wo eigentlich Sulu ist. Kirk weiß, dass Sulu noch unterwegs ist, er wundert sich eher, wo Spock ist. Als sich alle hingesetzt haben, tritt ein Offizier ans Rednerpult und gibt bekannt, dass die Sitzung als Geheim eingestuft wurde. Dann kündigt sie den C-in-C an. Alle Offiziere erheben sich und der Commander in Chief tritt vor das Pult. Er bittet alle Platz zu nehmen und beginnt mit seiner Einführung. Das klingonische Imperium wird bestenfalls noch fünfzig Jahre leben. Dann erteilt er dem Sonderbotschafter der Föderation das Wort. Alle schauen sich ungläubig um, und Spock betritt den Saal. Spock informiert die anwesenden Offiziere über die Explosion auf Praxis. Man nimmt an, dass die Ursache für die Explosion die Missachtung von Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, bei übertriebenem Bergbau, gewesen sei. Durch die Explosion wurde das Ozon tödlich verunreinigt und der Vorrat an Sauerstoff auf der klingonischen Heimatwelt wird sich in fünfzig Erdenjahren völlig erschöpft haben. Durch das enorm hohe Militärbudget habe die klingonische Wirtschaft keine Reserven für die Bekämpfung dieser Katastrophe. Spock begann daher auf Geheiß des vulkanischen Botschafters einen Dialog mit Gorkon, dem Kanzler des klingonischen Hohen Rates. Gorkon habe vorgeschlagen, sofort Verhandlungen aufzunehmen. Admiral Cartwright fragt Spock daraufhin, was für Verhandlungen dies seien, und Spock berichtet, dass es um die Auflösung der Sternenflottenraumstationen und -Sternenbasen am Rand der Neutralen Zone ginge. Außerdem ginge es um die Beendigung der fast siebzigjährigen Feindschaft, die sich die Klingonen nun nicht länger leisten könnten. Ein Captain wendet sich an den C-in-C und fragt, ob man hier etwa vom Einmotten der Raumflotte rede. Der C-in-C antwortet, dass dies sicher keinen Einfluss auf die Wissenschafts- und Forschungsprogramme hätte. Als er weitersprechen will, wird er von Cartright unterbrochen, der protestieren möchte. Er hält es für Selbstmord, den Klingonen einen sicheren Hafen im Föderationsgebiet anzubieten, da die Klingonen zum Abschaum der Galaxis würden. Eine Reduzierung der Raumflotte würde dazu führen, dass man wehrlos gegenüber einer aggressiven Rasse würde, die bereits einen Fuß in ihrem Territorium hat. Man sei nun in der einmaligen Position, sie in die Knie zu zwingen. Dann könnte man ihnen außerdem die Bedingungen diktieren. Kirk mischt sich ein und erhält vom C-in-C das Wort. Er stimmt Cartright zu, dass die Klingonen nicht vertrauenswürdig seien. Spock erwidert jedoch, dass es politisch klüger wäre, Gorkons Initiative zu unterstützen, sonst könnten konservative Elemente eventuell Gorkon davon überzeugen, eine militärische Lösung zu suchen, um im Kampf zu sterben. Dann wendet sich der C-in-C an Kirk und meint, dass er ihr erster Ölzweig sein werde. Spock klärt ihn auf, dass sie sich freiwillig gemeldet hätten, das Schiff von Kanzler Gorkon sicher zur Erde zu bringen. Kirk fragt ungläubig nach, und der C-in-C erklärt ihm, dass es Klingonen gebe, die genauso wie er denken, sie sich aber davor hüten würden, eine Enterprise unter seinem Kommando anzugreifen. Spock erklärt Kirk außerdem, dass er persönlich für Kirk gebürgt habe, was Kirk ungläubig wiederholt. Der C-in-C erklärt Kirk, dass man Gorkon die volle diplomatische Ehre erweisen müsse. Kirk protestiert und fragt, warum man dafür keinen richtigen Botschafter nehmen würde, doch der C-in-C geht darauf gar nicht ein. Er schließt die Sitzung und erinnert alle noch einmal daran, dass die Sitzung geheim war, bevor er den Raum verlässt. Cartright tritt an Kirk heran und fragt sich, ob er ihm dazu gratulieren solle, oder besser nicht. McCoy meint, dass er es nicht tun würde und wendet sich ab. Kirk fragt Spock, warum sie sich freiwillig gemeldet hätten, und Spock erklärt, dass es ein altes vulkanisches Sprichwort gebe, das da lautet: Nur Nixon konnte nach China gehen. Kirk fragt, wie Spock außerdem für ihn bürgen konnte, und dass dies eine arrogante Anmaßung sei. Spock erwidert, dass sein Vater etwas damit zu tun gehabt habe, doch Kirk fällt ihm ins Wort. Spock wisse ganz genau, wie Kirk über die Klingonen denke, für ihn seien es Tiere. Doch Spock ist der Meinung, dass dies, historisch gesehen, eine einmalige Gelegenheit wäre. Kirk ist der Meinung, dass man verloren sei, wenn man den Klingonen vertraue. Auch das Argument, dass sie sterben werden, lässt Kirk nicht gelten. Seiner Meinung nach könne man die Klingonen ruhig sterben lassen. Kirk fragt Spock, ob ihm aufgefallen sei, dass die Crew der ''Enterprise'' in zwölf Wochen abtrete. Man hätte ihren Teil für König und Vaterland getan. Außerdem hätte Spock ihn einweihen sollen. Akt II: Die letzte Mission thumb|Kirks Führungsoffiziere auf dem Weg zur Sternenbasis, in der sie die Enterprise erwarten. Im Raumdock der Erde wird nun die Enterprise startklar gemacht und die Crew tritt zu ihrer letzten Mission an – in drei Monaten soll sie in den Ruhestand gehen. An Bord stellt sich der neue vulkanische Steuermann vor, Lieutenant Valeris, die von Spock besonders gefördert wurde. In ihrer vulkanischen Art zitiert sie die Vorschriften, als Kirk befiehlt im Raumdock mit Impulsantrieb loszudocken. Nachdem die Enterprise das Dock verlassen hat, nimmt sie Kurs auf den Treffpunkt mit dem Schiff des klingonischen Kanzlers. [[Datei:IKS Kronos One.jpg|thumb|Die IKS Kronos Eins]] Unterdessen nimmt Kirk in seinem Quartier einen Eintrag in sein persönliches Logbuch vor, in dem er festhält, dass er den Klingonen wohl nie trauen wird. Er kann ihnen den Tod seines Sohnes David nicht vergeben. In diesem Moment erscheint Lieutenant Valeris in seinem Quartier und sagt ihm, dass es eine Ehre ist unter ihm zu dienen. Wenig später redet Spock mit Valeris in seinem Quartier über das Ende seiner Karriere, denn er möchte, dass sie seinen Platz einnimmt. Allerdings wird das Beisammensein durch einen Ruf von der Brücke unterbrochen, da sich das Schiff des Kanzlers, der klingonische Schlachtkreuzer [[IKS Kronos Eins|IKS Kronos Eins]] der Enterprise nähert. Gebannt schaut die Brückencrew auf das Schiff. Chekov fragt sogar, ob er die Schutzschilde aktivieren soll. Nachdem die Kronos Eins längsseits beigedreht hat, lädt Kirk den Kanzler und seine Delegation zum Dinner auf die Enterprise ein, was der Kanzler mit Freude annimmt. Akt III: Zweifelhafter Aufbruch thumb|Das Mahl mit den Klingonen. Nachdem die Klingonen hinübergebeamt wurden, stellen Kirk und Gorkon alle Anwesenden einander vor. Unter Gorkons Stab ist General Chang, der diesen Moment förmlich herbeigesehnt hat. Nachdem Kirk sie durch das Schiff geführt hat, trinken sie auf das "Unentdeckte Land" (nach William Shakespeare), die Zukunft. Beim folgenden Essen mit den Klingonen wird schon anhand der unterschiedlichen Sitten klar, dass die kulturellen Unterschiede immens sind. In einem Gespräch über die momentane Situation kommentiert die Tochter des Kanzlers, Azetbur, dass "Menschenrechte" rassistisch klänge. Kirk vergleicht aufgrund einer Äußerung Changs, der Hitler zitiert, eher reflexartig denn bewusst die Ideologie der Klingonen mit der der Nazis. Es wird klar, dass beide Parteien einander nicht über den Weg trauen. Nachdem die Klingonen wieder auf ihr Schiff zurückgekehrt sind, kann sich die Crew gehen lassen und geht ihrer Wege. Akt IV: Das Attentat [[Datei:Kronos_One_Beschuss.JPG|thumb|Die Kronos Eins wird beschossen]] Kirk möchte sich gerade ausruhen, als Spock ihn ruft. Auf der Brücke berichtet Spock von einem stark erhöhten Neutronenanstieg in der Nähe. Gerade als man darüber berät, was dies verursachen könnte, wird die Kronos Eins beschossen und von einem Torpedo getroffen. Nach dem zweiten Treffer bekommt das Schiff Schlagseite und die künstliche Schwerkraft auf der Kronos Eins setzt aus, womit die Klingonen kampfunfähig sind. Während man auf der Enterprise hektisch herauszufinden versucht, ob man die Torpedos, wie gesehen, auch wirklich abgefeuert hat, beamen zwei Attentäter in Schutzanzügen der Sternenflotte mit Gravitationsstiefeln auf das klingonische Schiff, wo sie auf jeden schießen, der ihnen auf dem Weg zu den Räumlichkeiten des Kanzlers in die Quere kommt. Beim Kanzler angekommen, erschießen ihn und seinen Berater. Bevor die Schwerkraft auf der Kronos Eins wieder einsetzt, verschwinden die Attentäter wieder – mitsamt etwas klingonischen Blut, dass durch die Schwerelosigkeit durch den Transporterraum schwebt. thumb|Die Attentäter Man ist an Bord der Enterprise noch immer bemüht etwas hinsichtlich des Torpedobeschusses herauszufinden, als Chang die Enterprise ruft und Kirk mit Rache droht. Die Kronos Eins wird wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht und macht sich kampfbereit. Um die Situation schnell und entscheidend zu entschärfen, lässt Kirk die Kapitulation durchgeben, woraufhin er und McCoy auf die Kronos Eins hinüberbeamen. Auf dem Schiff beschuldigt man sie gleich der Tat, was Kirk aber vehement bestreitet, woraufhin sie zum Kanzler geführt werden, der regungslos auf dem Boden liegt. McCoy kann ihn zwar kurzzeitig wiederbeleben, kann aber nichts tun, als er kurz danach stirbt. Kurz vor seinem Tod richtet sich der Kanzler an Kirk. Gemäß interstellarem Recht lässt Chang Kirk und McCoy verhaften und beschuldigt sie des Mordes am Kanzler des klingonischen Hohen Rates. Im Büro des Föderationspräsidenten auf der Erde berät sich der Präsident mit dem vulkanischen Botschafter Sarek, dem romulanischen Botschafter Nanclus und dem klingonischen Botschafter über die Situation. Da der Präsident die interstellaren Gesetze nicht einfach ignorieren kann, verlangt er nicht, dass Kirk und McCoy ausgeliefert werden. Nachdem der klingonische und romulanische Botschafter gegangen sind, kommt der Führungsstab der Sternenflotte in das Büro und schlägt ihm einen Plan vor, um Kirk und McCoy von den Klingonen zu befreien. Der Präsident lehnt jedoch ab, da er meint, dass damit ein Krieg provoziert werden könnte. Auf der Enterprise hatte Spock das Kommando über die Enterprise übernommen und erhält den Auftrag, zum Raumdock zurückzukehren. Er täuscht jedoch Kommunikationsprobleme vor, um Kirk und McCoy weiter unterstützen zu können. Unterdessen redet der Präsident mit der gerade zur Kanzlerin ernannten Azetbur, die somit ihren Vater beerbt und gewillt ist, den Friedensprozess fortzuführen unter der Bedingung, dass sich die Föderation nicht in den Strafprozess gegen Kirk und McCoy einmischt. Aufgrund der Umstände solle die Friedenskonferenz an einem neuen neutralen und geheimen Ort stattfinden. Nach dem Gespräch mit dem Präsidenten wollen nun die Berater der Kanzlerin diese davon überzeugen, die Friedensverhandlungen abzubrechen, da die Vision ihres Vaters mit ihm starb. Die Kanzlerin lässt sich jedoch nicht beirren und hält an dem Plan fest, verlangt aber, dass Kirk für den Tod ihres Vaters bezahlen soll. Akt V: Untersuchungen Mittlerweile hat die Crew der Enterprise die Computerdaten analysiert, die besagen, dass die Enterprise zwei Torpedos abgeschossen habe, obwohl eine manuelle Überprüfung der Torpedobestände ergibt, dass das Schiff noch immer voll bestückt ist. Da die Daten offenbar gefälscht wurden, beschließt man etwas gegen die Gefangenschaft von Kirk und McCoy zu unternehmen – dank Spock weiß man auch, wo sich die beiden aufhalten. Bevor Kirk das Schiff verließ, klebte er ihm ein Viridium-Pflaster auf den Rücken, das selbst über Lichtjahre hinweg von den Sensoren der Enterprise aufgespürt werden kann, aber derart unauffällig ist, dass es sich, wenn unvermutet, nur schwer entdecken lässt. thumb|Kirk und McCoy werden vor ein Tribunal gestellt Derweil werden Kirk und McCoy vor ein klingonisches Tribunal gestellt, das allerdings mehr mit einem Schauprozess gemeinsam hat, als es den beiden Angeklagten gefällt. Im Verlauf des Prozesses wird die Crew, die wie auch der Föderationspräsident und die Crew der Excelsior den Prozess am Schirm mitverfolgen, darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sich die Attentäter in Raumanzügen der Sternenflotte mittels Gravitationsstiefeln auf der Kronos Eins bewegt haben. Spock folgert, dass sich diese mitsamt den Raumanzügen noch auf der Enterprise befinden müssten. Kirk und McCoy werden schließlich verurteilt, allerdings wird die Todesstrafe aufgrund der anstehenden Friedensverhandlungen umgewandelt und die beiden werden für den Rest ihres Lebens auf den Strafasteoriden Rura Penthe verbannt. Captain Sulu bietet der Crew der Enterprise nach der Verkündung des Urteils umgehend seine Hilfe an. An Bord der Enterprise untersucht man weiterhin die Situation. Man kommt zu dem Schluss, dass ein anderes Schiff die Kronos Eins beschossen haben muss. Es war wahrscheinlich ein Schiff der Klingonen, welches auch getarnt feuern kann. Nun durchsucht man das Schiff vom Bug bis zum Heck, um die Raumanzüge und auch die Gravitationstiefel zu finden und die Theorie zu untermauern. Akt VI: Rura Penthe Auf Rura Penthe werden mittlerweile Kirk und McCoy in die Dilithiumminen gebracht, um dort zu arbeiten. In den Minen wird Kirk gleich von einem Mitgefangenen aufgefordert, sich der Bruderschaft der Fremden zu unterwerfen und ihm seinen Mantel auszuhändigen. Eine Frau namens Martia hilft ihm, so dass Kirk noch einmal mit heiler Haut davonkommt und er seine Sachen behalten kann. Währenddessen sucht die Crew der Enterprise weiter nach den Stiefeln. Sie müssen noch auf der Enterprise sein, da man sie nicht ohne weiteres loswerden kann – man konnte sie weder einfach "aus dem Fenster werfen", noch mit einem Phaserschuss desintegrieren, da dadurch ein Alarm ausgelöst worden wäre, was Valeris anschaulich demonstriert. Da das Sternenflottenkommando nach wie vor die Rückkehr der Enterprise verlangt, täuscht Scotty durch Spock inspiriert Probleme mit dem Warpantrieb vor, um weiterhin vor Ort bleiben zu können. Auf Rura Penthe gerät Kirk mit einem Mitgefangenen aneinander. Kirk wird zunächst ordentlich durch die Mangel gedreht, kann aber den Kampf letztlich für sich entscheiden, da er ihn mit einem beherzten Tritt ins Knie außer Gefecht setzen kann. Erneut stellt sich Martia ihnen zur Seite, die Kirk zu verstehen gibt, dass der Tritt gegen die Knie auch dessen Genitalien in Mitleidenschaft gezogen hat, und da sie ebenfalls von der Strafkolonie fliehen will, bietet sie Kirk und McCoy ihre Hilfe an. Mittlerweile konnte Chekov auf der Enterprise klingonisches Blut sicherstellen, welches er auf der Transporterplattform gefunden hat, so dass die Suche nach den Uniformen weiter verstärkt wird. Während dieser Suche finden sie die Gravitationsstiefel in dem Spind eines Crewmans, dessen Füßen jedoch kein Schuhwerk passt. Als sich Kirk und McCoy zum Treffpunkt mit Martia begeben, glauben beide zunächst, dass sie von ihr versetzt werden. Martia befindet sich jedoch in ihrer Nähe – sie hat ihre Gestalt verändert und die einer etwa drei Meter großen Lebensform angenommen. Wie sie später noch erklärt, gehört sie zum Volk der Chamäleoniden, so dass es ihr auf der Zielebene gelingt dadurch ihre Ketten abzulegen, indem sie sich in ein kleines Menschenkind verwandelt. In dieser Form kann sie auch den Schlüssel für die Ketten der beiden anderen stehlen. Schließlich gelingt den dreien die Flucht. Sie machen sich auf den Weg, das die Minen sichernde Magnetfeld zu verlassen, das den Einsatz von Transportern unterbindet, doch die klirrende Kälte setzt McCoy derart zu, dass sie es fast nicht schaffen. Die Enterprise hat in der Zwischenzeit Kurs auf Rura Penthe gesetzt, wozu sie tief in das klingonische Hoheitsgebiet fliegen müssen. Unterwegs werden sie von einem klingonischen Horchposten bemerkt, können sich aber herausreden, indem sie sich in gebrochenem Klingonisch als Transporter ausgeben, und weiterfliegen. Akt VII: Enthüllungen Nach ihrer Flucht aus dem Straflager haben Kirk, McCoy und Martia ein Lager aufgeschlagen. Hier bestätigt sich Kirks Verdacht, dass Martia die beiden in eine Falle gelockt hat, um eine Begnadigung dafür zu bekommen, dass die Klingonen Kirk endgültig aus dem Weg räumen können. Sie sollten auf der Flucht umkommen, auch um die Spur zu den Hintermännern des Attentates zu verschleiern. Es entbrennt ein Faustkampf zwischen Kirk und Martia, woraufhin diese Kirks Gestalt annimmt, um McCoy zu verwirren – schließlich schlägt sie ihn K.O. Der Kampf wird unterbrochen, als die klingonischen Wärter erscheinen. Diese fackeln nicht lange und töten einen der beiden Kirks – welcher Martia ist. Allerdings fällt das in den Augen der Klingonen nicht weiter ins Gewicht, da man so keinerlei Zeugen zu hinterlassen glaubt. Da es nun keine Rolle mehr spielt, wenn Kirk weiß, wer die Attentäter sind, will der Lagerkommandant es ihm verraten. Aber kurz bevor er den Namen aussprechen will, werden Kirk und McCoy auf die Enterprise gebeamt. Zwar ist Kirk ziemlich verärgert darüber, dass er den Namen desjenigen nicht erfahren hat, der ihm und McCoy das Ganze eingebrockt hat, aber dennoch froh wieder an Bord zu sein. Der Lagerkommandant berichtet den Vorfall nun seinem Auftraggeber – General Chang, was aber dessen Pläne nicht weiter behindert. Er wähnt sich sicher und lässt einen Kurs zum Ort der Friedenskonferenz setzen. In der Offiziersmesse studiert Scotty einige Pläne, als er ein Geräusch im Lüftungsschacht hört. In diesem Schacht findet er die Uniformen mit dem klingonischen Blut. Unterdessen berichtet Spock Kirk alles, was sie herausgefunden haben. Scotty stößt zu ihnen und zeigt ihm die gefundenen Uniformen. Die dazugehörigen Offiziere werden jedoch kurz danach tot aufgefunden. Kirk hat einen Plan, wie er den Hintermann in eine Falle locken kann und teilt ihn Spock mit. Kurze Zeit später wird über Intercom ein Protokollführer ausgerufen, um Aussagen von den Inhabern der Uniformen aufzunehmen. In der abgedunkelten Krankenstation haben Kirk und Spock den Platz der beiden Toten eingenommen. Als jemand mit einem Phaser bewaffnet in der Station an die Betten herantritt, schaltet Spock das Licht an – und erkennt Valeris. Die Falle schnappt zu, und Valeris wird auf der Brücke verhört. In einer Gedankenverschmelzung kann Spock herausfinden, das auch Admiral Cartwright, der romulanische Botschafter und andere in die Verschwörung verwickelt sind. Da sie allerdings nicht weiß, wo die Friedenskonferenz stattfinden wird, lässt Spock die Excelsior rufen. Captain Sulu verrät, dass die Konferenz in Camp Khitomer stattfindet. Kirk lässt Kurs setzen, ebenso wie Sulu, dessen Schiff allerdings nicht ganz so schnell bei Khitomer eintreffen wird. In Spocks Quartier sinnieren Kirk und Spock über das Ende ihrer Laufbahnen. Kirk sieht jedoch noch kein Ende und gibt Spock neuen Mut. thumb|Die Khitomer-Konferenz Akt VIII: Der Kampf um das unentdeckte Land, den Frieden Wenig später beginnt auf Khitomer die Friedenskonferenz, bei der Vertreter der Föderation, der Klingonen und der Romulaner anwesend sind, während Changs Schiff in der Nähe des Planeten getarnt Stellung bezieht. Schon bald erreicht die Enterprise das System und verlangsamt auf Impulskraft. Nachdem Chang sich zu erkennen gibt und die Crew der Enterprise wissen lässt, dass er in der Nähe sei, um ihn zu stoppen, entbrennt ein Kampf zwischen den Schiffen, bei der Changs Schiff klar im Vorteil ist, da es getarnt feuern kann. Während der Konferenz verlässt ein Klingone (in der Specialedition enthüllt: kein Klingone, sondern ein Mitglied von Cartwrights Stab) den Sitzungssaal und begibt sich in einen höhergelegenen Raum. thumb|Changs Schiff wird beschossen Im Kampf mit Chang sieht es nicht gut aus für die Enterprise. Während Chang immer wieder Treffer landet, kann die Enterprise das klingonische Schiff nicht orten, als Spock einfällt, dass Schiffe bei Verwendung des Impulsantriebs Plasmarückstände hinterlassen müssten, die man aufspüren kann. Mit einer Ausrüstung zum Aufspüren von Gasanomalien aus einer normalen Raumsonde modifizieren Spock und McCoy einen Torpedo derart, dass er die Plasmaspur des getarnten Bird of Prey aufspüren kann.thumb|162x162px|Spock und McCoy modifizieren den rettenden Torpedo Als die Schutzschilde kurz davor sind zusammenzubrechen, trifft die Excelsior ein. Chang wägt sich nach wie vor im Vorteil, lässt von der Enterprise für kurze Zeit ab und greift die Excelsior an. Nachdem die Schutzschilde der Enterprise zusammenbrechen, durchschlägt ein Torpedo die Außenhülle. Der modifizierte Torpedo der Enterprise wird abgeschossen, er spürt Changs Schiff auf und trifft, was die Brücke zerstört, Chang tötet und die Tarnung aufhebt. Sowohl die Enterprise als auch Excelsior feuern aus allen Rohren und vernichten das Schiff. thumb|Also jetzt der Abschied? Auf der Konferenz hat inzwischen der Attentäter sein Gewehr zusammengebaut und auf den Präsidenten angesetzt. Die Crew der Enterprise beamt hinunter, kann den Anschlag vereiteln und die Verschwörer festnehmen. Epilog: Der zweite Stern von rechts… Wieder auf der Enterprise erhält die Crew die Anweisung zur Heimkehr um auszumustern, und so macht sie sich nach ihrer letzten, erfolgreichen Mission auf den Weg nach Hause, ihr letzter gemeinsamer Flug als Crew. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) der Serie , die zum 30. Jubiläum von Star Trek gedreht wurde, wird die Handlung des Films erneut aufgegriffen. Dabei werden die Geschehnisse aus Sicht Tuvoks erzählt, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf der Excelsior diente.}} Bezüge zur Realität )}} Abweichungen vom Drehbuch / Geschnittene Szenen Datei:George Takei Unterschrift Star Trek VI.jpg|Die Unterschriften von George Takei,… Datei:Nichelle Nichols Unterschrift Star Trek VI.jpg|…Nichelle Nichols,… Datei:Walter Koenig Unterschrift Star Trek VI.jpg|…Walter Koenig,… Datei:James Doohan Unterschrift Star Trek VI.jpg|…James Doohan,… Datei:DeForest Kelley Unterschrift Star Trek VI.jpg|…DeForest Kelley,… Datei:Leonard Nimoy Unterschrift Star Trek VI.jpg|…Leonard Nimoy… Datei:William Shatner Unterschrift Star Trek VI.jpg|…und William Shatner im Abspann des Films. Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines Sets und Drehorte , die damals gerade gedreht wurde: * Kirks und Spocks Quartier (Datas Quartier) * Transporterraum (Transporterraum) * Krankenstation (Krankenstation) * Labor (Beverly Crushers Büro) * Offiziersmesse (der Speisesaal, Kopie der Beobachtungslounge) * Maschinenraum (Kopie des Maschinenraums) * Büro des Präsidenten der Föderation (Zehn Vorne)}} neu gestaltet. Gleiches gilt für die Brücke der [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]].}} vor.}} Requisiten thumb|William Shatner und Walter Koenig ekeln sich vor dem Essen. Spezialeffekte Verwendung: * Bird-of-Prey aktiviert die Tarnvorrichtung und setzt Kurs auf Khitomer. * Bird-of-Prey wird zerstört.}} Darsteller und Charaktere , sondern den eines Gesprächspartners. Auberjonois selbst wird stattdessen von Hans-Werner Bussinger eingedeutsch, dessen markantes Sprachorgan man als Q gewohnt ist.}} Produktionschronologie * - 5. Fassung des Drehbuchs * - Drehbeginn * - Drehende * - Privatvorführung für Gene Roddenberry * - Erstaufführung in Hollywood, Kalifornien, USA * - US-Kinopremiere * - Soundtrack-Veröffentlichung * - D-Kinopremiere * - VHS-Veröffentlichung * - VHS-Veröffentlichung (Widescreen-Version) * - DVD-Veröffentlichung (Region 1) * - DVD-Veröffentlichung - Special Edition (Region 1) * - DVD-Veröffentlichung - Special Edition (Region 2) Trivia Nachwirkung Rezensionen in Medien Auszeichnungen / Nominierungen Merchandising Datei:ST6Poster.jpg|Kinoplakat D (1992) Datei:ST06 VHS Cover.jpg|VHS-Cover #1 Datei:ST06 VHS Cover Die Kinofilme.jpg|VHS-Cover #2 Datei:ST06 DVD Cover Widescreen Collection.jpg|DVD-Cover Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung * Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land (Special Edition) * Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land (remastered) * Star Trek: Celebrating 40 Years - The Movie Collection * Star Trek: Original Motion Picture Collection (Blu-ray) * Star Trek: Legends of the Final Frontier Collection Soundtrackveröffentlichung * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (Expanded Edition) Roman-, Comic- & Hörspielfassung * Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land (Roman) * Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land (Comic) Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * * * ca:Star Trek VI: Aquell país desconegut en:Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country es:Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country fr:Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country ja:スタートレック6：未知の世界 nl:Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country pl:Star Trek VI: Nieodkryta Kraina pt:Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country ro:Star Trek VI: Ţara nedescoperită ru:Звёздный путь VI: Неоткрытая страна sv:Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country ST06